The present invention relates to eyeglass structures, and more particularly to eyeglass structures having a pair of temple members whereto mounting supports are attached to secure the eyeglass structure on the ridges of the temporal process of the zygomatic bone of the wearer.
Heretofore, most eyeglass structures have rested and been supported on the nose and the temple members of the eyeglass structures have rested on the ears and engaged both sides of the head behind the ears. Such eyeglass structures have the major portion of the weight thereof concentrated on the nose of the person wearing same and, therefore, tend to bear on and slide down the nose. Constant wearing of these conventional eyeglass structures often results in unsightly creases in the skin and tissue on both sides of the nose. This pressure on the sensitive part of the face can become irritating to the wearer and can even cause permanent creases in the areas of contact upon wearing of these conventional eyeglass structures over an extended period of time. The pressures on both sides of the nose can also cause discomfort to the wearer, e.g., headaches, eye congestions, etc. Traditional eyeglass structures can not be used by many people after nose surgery due to the pressures exerted by conventional frame members. Also, some people have such nose shapes that are difficult and, in some instances, practically impossible to fit with conventional eyeglass structures that will remain in position thereon. It is, of course, understood that a person who is handicapped due to the loss of a nose can not be accommodated by these conventional eyeglass structures.
Attempts have been made to secure eyeglass structures to the head of the wearer using other securing means to avoid fatiguing support on the nose. Such eyeglass structures often require additional components such as headband, suction cups, adhesive devices, and magnetic devices. These additional components may lead to an increase in the production cost of these special eyeglass structures. Head-mount type eyeglass structures are large or have tight headbands or members extending over the top of the head are unsightly and the hairstyle of the wearer could be damaged badly. Furthermore, the shapes and styles of these eyeglasses are quite different than the conventional eyeglasses that are commonly used in nowadays.
While these eyeglass structures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, still there is a need for eyeglass structures that utilize other area than the nose as a supporting base for the eyeglass structure and yet to suffice consumers in convenience, cost, and style.